Kitchen and love
by Drea15
Summary: Bella Swan, 17 ans, chef cuisinière au Jeff's depuis 2 ans, vois son pire cauchemar arriver. Déménager dans une autre ville. Heureusement, elle ne déménage que dans la ville voisine, Forks. Elle n'aura pas ainsi à quitter ses amis ainsi que son travail.


**Kitchen and love**

Bella Swan, 17 ans, chef cuisinière au Jeff's depuis 2 ans, vois son pire cauchemar arriver. Déménager dans une autre ville. Heureusement, elle ne déménage que dans la ville voisine, Forks. Elle n'aura pas ainsi à quitter ses amis ainsi que son travaille.

Chapitre 1

J'ouvre les yeux sur un magnifique lustre en cristal au plafond. Mais voyons! Je n'ai pas de lustres en cristal dans ma chambre ? Ah oui! J'oubliais que depuis que j'ai déménagé, j'en avais un dans ma chambre. Mon pire cauchemard venait darriver. Déménager dans une petite villes, encore plus petite que Ports Angeles. La ville voisine, Forks. Population : pas beaucoup. Tous et chacun se connaissait depuis la naissance. Alors il faut dire que je n'ai pas très envie de déménager la-bas. Etre le centre d'attention ne m'interessais pas vraiment. Mais bon, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, ma mère ne voulais pas me laisser vivre dans notre ancien appartement pour que je puisse aller au travaille. J'étais Chef cuisinière au Jeff 's. J'adorais travailler la. Les gens étaient sympas. Et la cuisine avec la technologie de derniere génération. J'adore! Je me leva de mon nouveau lit. Un lit a badalquin bleu et blanc et me dirigea vers ma salle de bain. Je me glissa sous l'eau chaude, la laissant dénouer mon dos. J'adorais passer des heures sous l'eau chaude, chose que ma mere me reprochais souvent. J'essayais de faire vite et sorti de la douche. Je regardais l'heure. 7H30. Ouah sa m'avasi pris seulement 15 minutes! Un record pour moi! Je m'enroula dans un serviette et me mis devant le mirroir. J'étais de taille moyenne. J'avais des yeux marrons chocolat et les cheveux qui allaient avec. De long cheveux marrons ondulés, qui m'arretaient dans le bas du dos. J'entrepris de me secher les cheveux et des peigers. Apres 10 minutes à me battre avec le peigne, et 15 minutes avec le sechoir, je sorti de ma chambre et m'assit devant ma pendrie ouverte. Maintenant, la tache la plus dure de ma journée, m'habiller. Un calvaire. J'avais toujours detester la mode. Je detestais magasiner et il fallait que ma meilleure amie et sous-chef Alie m'y traine de force. Je pouvais encore l'entendre me dire:

-Isabella Marie Swann! La mode compte beaucoup ! Il faut etre bien habiller! Pour bien parraitre! Tu devrais le savoir! En plus tu es Chef Cuisinière pour Jeff alors ta interet a garder tes fringues de grand-mere pour le dimanche soir toute seule dans ta chambre!

Tout sa en hurlant, en gesticulant et en tournant en rond devant ma penderie. Sacré Alie. Je secouant la tête en repensant a elle et me concentrant sur ma garde-robe. Que pourrai bien dire Alie dans ses moments? Je pense que je vais l'appeler. Je me leve et me dirige vers ma commode, a la rechercher de mon engin de malheur que ma meilleur amie ma fait acheter. Je composa rapidement son numero, calla le Iphone contre mon epaule et me rassit devant ma penderie. Elle decrocha apres deux sonnerie.

-Hey Miss Swan!Je suis prete a parier que tu m'appele parce que tu ne sais pas quoi mettre! J'ai raison?

-Bon matin a toi aussi cocotte! Oui je vais bien. Oui je hais cette ville. Oui je veux retourner a Ports Angeles avec vous.

-Hey ma cherie, on va se voir quand tu va travailler la fin de semaine. Ne te decourage pas! Et puis, ce petit bijou dans ta cours va te servir a quelque chose! Je ne te l'ai pas donner pour rien!

Je me leva et me dirigea vers ma fenetre. Un magnifique Camaro 1992 était parquer dans ma cour. Un véritable jouet. Le grand-père de ma meilleure amie lui avait légué avant de mourir, mais ne s'intéressant pas vraiment au voiture elle me l'avais offerte en cadeau pour mon anniversaire. Au début je ne voulais pas l'accepter mais elle m'avais me menacer de la mettre a vendre si je ne la prenais pas. Donc je me retrouvais avec un magnifique Camaro 92 rouge bordeaux avec des reflets oranges, en parfait état de marche. Je l'adorais. Je retourna près de ma penderie.

-Alllliiiiieeeee! demandais-je décourage. Qu'est ce que je met?

J' entendis son rire a travers le téléphone. Elle devais sans aucun doute être coucher dans son lit, a se moquer de moi.

-Regarde sous ton lit, ta mère dois avoir mis un sac que je lui avais donné, me dit-elle.

Je me penchais en dessous de mon lit et remarqua un sac couleur bleu. Je tendis le bras et l'attrapais. Qu'est -ce qu'elle avait encore préparer celle-la! J'en sortis une paire de skinny noir , un camisole serre noir ainsi qu'une plus grande orange et une parie de converse orange.

-Rooo Merci Alie !Je t'adore!

-Je sais ma chérie, je sais ! Que ferai-tu sans moi?

-Pas grand chose ma Lie!

-Moi aussi je t'aime ma Isee! Aller je te laisse te préparer pour l'école! N'oublie pas cheveux lousse, NATUREL, interdit de te faire un chignon et un peu de maquillage. Crayon noir et gloss! C'est tout!

-Merci Lie à bientôt!

-A bientôt ma chérie!

Nous raccrochâmes en même temps et je m'empressais de m'habiller et de me maquiller. Je pris mon sac pour les cours, y mis mes trucs de cours et pris ma veste en cuir noir, mon Iphone ainsi que mes écouteurs et descendis au rez-de-chaussé. Je déposa le tout sur le divan près de l'entrée et me dirigea vers la cuisine. Ma mère si trouvais déjà , préparant le petit déjeuner.

-Allo mom's

-Bonjour ma chérie. Pas trop dure le réveille?

-Non sa peux aller. Dis-je en m'assoyant a table.

-Alors as-tu hâte de commencer l'école? me demanda-t-elle tout en me servant une tasse de café.

Elle regarda mes vêtements et me fit un sourire.

-C'est très jolie ce que tu porte ma puce.

Je lui tira la langue puérilement et but mon café, me brûlant la langue au passage. Je fini mon café, attrapant une pomme et fit un bisou a ma mère.

-Bonne journée mom's a se soir!

-Bonne journée ma puce.

Je mis ma veste, pris mon sac, mes clés et me dirigea vers mon bébé, ma voiture.

**K&L**

J'arriva en 10 minutes a peine a l'école. Pas difficile de trouvé l'école dans se bled. Il y avait déjà quelques voitures sur le parquing. Que des vieilles bagnoles, surment au parents des jeunes. Quelques Impala, Caravan, et autres voitures dans le genre, mais aucune ne ressemblant a la mienne. Je décida de me parquer le plus loin possible de l'entrée, pour ne pas risquer de le ma faire briser. Je me dirigea ensuite vers l'entrée, me fesant regarder par les quelques élèves présent sur le parquing. Je resserra ma veste autour me moi et me précipita a l'intérieur. Je trouva rapidement le secréteria et alla chercher mes papiers. Cela ne pris que 5 minutes. J'eus donc ensuite tout le loisir de visiter le premier bâtiments. L'école en comptai trois. Un pour le secretéria, le bureau du proviseur bureau des professeurs ainsi que l'infirmerie. Le deuxième pour les cours et le dernier pour le sports. Pour me rendre a mon premier cours, je devais passer par la cours. Ou tout les élèves seraient. Et me regarderai. J'avala ma salive difficilement, tout en me rapprochant de la porte. Je pris une grande inspiration et ouvris la porte. Je sortis dehors et regarda autour de moi. Bizarrement, tout le monde etait dans le fond du parking. Ma voiture! Si quelqu'un l'abîme je lui arrache la tête. Je me rapprocha du troupeau, oubliant ma gêne. Quelques garçons étaient beaucoup trop prêt de ma voiture a mon goût. Je pris mes clés et pour leurs faire peur, activa l'alarme. Il se reculèrent d'au moins deux mètre. Je vis quelqu'un me pointer et murmurer quelques chose. Je voyais la peur dans son regard. Je crois que je leur fesais un peu peur, mais quand il s'agit de mon bébé, pas touche! Tout le monde se tourna dans ma direction. Je vis un des gars qui étaient entrain de reluquer ma voiture avaler sa salive difficilement. Je leur lança un regard d'avertissement et me détourna me dirigeant vers mon cours. En y allant, je remarqua un groupe de 5 personnes, a l'écart des autres, me regardant. Bizarre. Personne ne semblaient les approcher. En les reluquant de plus près, je remarqua qu'ils étaient tous très beau. Alors je me demandais pourquoi il ne se mélangeait pas avec les autres. Il y avait une blonde, un vraiment très belle blonde dois-je le préciser, accoter sur une M3 rouge vif. Un grand brun entourais sa taille. Il était très grand et très musclé . Mais en croisant son regard, je pus y lire un petit quelque chose qui me disais que c,était sans aucun doute quelqu'un avec un grand cœur. Il y avait aussi une petite brune au cheveux pointant dans toute les direction, dans les bras d'un beau blond. Et le cinquième, un jeune homme aux cheveux brun-roux, plus cuivrés qu'autre chose. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Ses yeux verts émeraude capturèrent les mien et je du me faire violence pour rompe se contact et me concentrer sur mon chemin avant de trébucher et de finir a plat ventre par terre. Ce serait une très belle entrée Bella, très belle.

**K&L**

J'entrai dans mon cours de Mathématique avec 5 minutes en avance. Quelques élèves étaient déjà présent, donc certain gars qui traînaient autour de ma voiture. Je choisi une place a l'arrière. Un des garçons présent s'approcha de moi. Il s'assit sur le coin de mon bureau. C,était un adolescent typique. De taille moyenne, encore quelques traces de l'enfance sur son visage poupons, des yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds.

-Alors tu es nouvelle? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulais charmeur.

Je me pris mentalement la tête entre les mains. Bravo Sherlock! non mais quel idiot!

-Oui, exactement, dis-je avec un peu de politesse.

-Sa fait longtemps que tu es arriver?

-En fin de semaine, répondis-je en espérant que ça lui suffise et qu'il parte.

-Chouette!

Il y eu silence avant qu'il enchaîne.

-Moi c'est Mike, Mike Newton, se présenta-t-il en me tendant la main.

Main que je ne voulais absolument pas toucher soi dit-en passant! Je ne sais pas ou il la mise et ne voulais pas le savoir.

-Bella Swan, répondis-je en regardant sa main avec dégout.

C'était plus fort que moi !

-Alors, que fais-tu...

Il n'eus pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un autre fois retenti a proximité. Je vis Mike pâlir.

-Fous lui la paix Micki, elle n'est pas intéressée.

Je me décala et remarqua que c'était un des élèves isolés de se matin, le grand brun. Il avait les bras croiser sur son imposante poitrine et le toisant d'un air méchant. Ledit ''Micki'' se leva prestement et après avoir bafouiller un ''a plus'' déguerpit en courant. Je soupira de soulagement et regarda le nouveau venu. Il était très grand, et costaud. Disons que je ne le provoquerai pas. Il avait des cheveux bruns couper court, et des yeux brun très foncer, presque noir. Mais qui étincelais de joie de vivre. On dirai un enfant. Il me fit un magnifique sourire et vint s'asseoir a cote de moi.

-Tu devrai faire attention avec Micki, car il ne te lâchera plus les basket si tu lui donne de l'attention.

-Merci. Je me demandais s'il allais me lâcher justement.

-Maintenant, oui. Mais si je ne lui aurait pas dit que tu n,étais pas intéresse, ouf! S'aurai été l'enfer!

Il me fit un sourire, sourire que je lui rendis bien évidemment. Je sentais que j'allais bien m'entendre avec lui.

-Je m'appelle Emmett Cullen et toi jeune demoiselle en détresse?

J'éclata de rire a sa remarque et lui tendis ma main.

-Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella, preux chevalier.

On éclata de rire. Le professeur entra au même moment et on se calma, surtout vu le regard qu,il nous jetais. Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant la tête d'Emmet. Je crois que je vais me plaire iici finalement! Pendant que le professeur commençais son cours, je sentis mon Iphone vibrer. Je le sorti de ma poche, tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers le prof. Il écrivais au tableau. Je déverrouillais l'écran de mon cell et vis un message de Alie.

_'' Hey Isee-bee! Passe une bonne journée a l'école,_

_tu nous manques ici! On s'ennuie de toi! On a tous hâte de te voir ;)_

_J'espère qu'il sont gentils avec toi a ta nouvelle école!_

_Lie xxxx ''_

Je souris en voyant le message de ma meilleure amie. Tout a coup, mon I phone disparut de mes mains. Je releva la tête, mais vit le professeur au tableau. Je tourna donc la tête vers Emmett et le découvrit avec mon phone dans ses mains. Il me fit un gros sourire et murmura un '' Oooohhhhh'' en fesant a semblant de pleurer. Il taponna quelques instant sur mon téléphone avant de me le rendre. Je le regarda suspicieusement, avant de remettre mon cellulaire dans ma poche. J'allais répondre a Alie sur l'heure du diner. Le cours de déroula lentement. Au bout d'une demi-heure, un papier atterit sur mon bureau. Je le déplia lentement tout en vérifiant que le professeur ne regardais pas.

**Alors Isee-bee :p Pk as-tu déménager dans un trou paumée comme forks? 3.C.**

Étonnamment, Emmett avait une assez belle écriture. J'aimais bien sa signature. Un 3 trois faire le E mais a l'envers c'était chouette. Je pris mon crayon et lui écrit.

**Ma mom's c fait muter dans ce bled donc j'avais pas le choix dla suivre. Elle voulais pas que je reste a l'appart' seule. Isee **

**Vs habitiez ou? 3.C.**

**A Ports Angeles. Isee**

**Chouette ! A date aime -tu Forks? 3.C.**

** Si on oublie Micki, ouais je pourrai facilement m'y plaire ;p Isee**

** Tinkiet, ma tout faire pour! 3.C.**

Je lui fit un sourire. A se moment la cloche sonna. Je ramassais mes affaires de cours, mis le petits papier dans mon étuis a crayon. Un bras entoura mon épaule et me guida vers la sorti.

-Alors IziiBiibii? Quel cours as-tu ensuite? Me demanda Emmett.

IziiBiibii ? C'était quoi se surnom?

-Moi j'ai Français et toi Mimi?

Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Puis il regarda autour de lui. Il me jeta un regard furieux.

-Ne m'appelle plus comment sa!

-Ouah j'avais presque peur.

-Mais oui petit chaton. Doux avait de te faire mal.

On se regarda et on explosa de rire. Les élèves dans le couloirs nous regardèrent bizarrement. Certain murmurent sur notre passage. Mais je m'en foutais.

-Ouah , elle parle avec Emmett Cullen...

-Elle est suicidaire...

-mais non il a son bras sur ses épaules...

-Bizarre habituellement il ne parle qu'a sa famille...

Je censés d'écouter les commérages et me concentra sur Emmett.

-Bon Princesse te voilà a ton cours! a plus tard et bonne chance, dit-il ton en me fesant un clin d'œil et un bisou sur la temple.

Je rentra dans mon cours avec un sourire et alla me présenter au professeur. Il m'indiqua un siège dans le milieu de la classe et j'alla m'assoir. Il y avait deux filles dans la rangée derrière moi. Elle me regardèrent méchamment, pensant que je ne les voyais pas.

-Salut! Me dit l'une d'elles avec une horrible voix.

Je leur répondis par un hochement de tête.

-Moi c'est Jessica et elle c'est Lauren, se présenta la première, une blonde décoloré aux yeux verts bruns.

La deuxième avait les cheveux aussi blonde que la première et les yeux marrons. Elle étaient maquiller exagérément et portait du linge tellement cours que ma grand-mère se retournerais dans sa tombe.

-Alors comme sa tu connais Emmett Cullen, fit la deuxième en se regardant la manucure.

Ahh c'était donc cela.

-Je l'ai rencontrer comme sa, ce matin dans mon cours de math. Pourquoi?

-Ah pour savoir... répondit Jessica en évitant de me regarder.

-Alors , ta un copain? Me demanda sans aucune gène Lauren.

-Non ,répondis-je, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'en avoir un.

J'espérais fortement que cette information ce rende jusqu'à Newton, car je n'avais pas du tout envie de l'avoir dans les pattes toute l'années. Les deux greluches me laissèrent tranquilles et je pu me concentrer sur le professeur qui commençais a parler. Vers le milieu du cours, je sentis mon téléphone vibrer. Je le sortis et remarqua que c,était un message... d'Emmett! Comment avait-il eu mon numéro? Haa c'était sa qu'il trafiquais se matin avec mon téléphone. C'est alors que je remarqua l'image qu'il avait mis a son contact. Je faillit exploser de rire. Il fesais une de ces faces. Je cacha mon fou rire en toussant. Le professeur ne me regarda même pas. J'ouvris le message.

_'' Alors IZIIBIIBII! Tu ne t'ennuie pas trop de moi!_

_Pis se cours de Français la joie! ''_

_'' Hey Mimi c'est sa que tu fesais avec mon cell!_

_Tu c ka cause de toi jai faillit mourir d'étouffement! O.O_

_Sa pourrai bine aller sans Pouf 1 et Pouf 2. _

_Elle sont barbantes celle la! ''_

_'' AHHHHH chanceuse je vois que tu a fait la connaissance de_

_Jessica et de Lauren! Jte conseille de rester loin de ses deux vipères.''_

_'' C'est cke je comptais faire ;p ''_

_'' Alors Princesse tu vien manger avec ma famille?''_

_'' Je sais pas trop lah...''_

_'' SteuPlait :S :0 ''_

_'' Je veux pas vous déranger !''_

_'' Mais non tu dérange pas BEE! Aller ta _

_pas le choix tu vien avec nous!''_

_'' Bon okay''_

_'' Jvein te chercher a la fin des cours, TU M'ATTENDS!''_

Je secoua la tête découragé du comportement gamin de mon nouvel ami et essaya de m'appliquer a suivre mon cour. La cloche sonna enfin, pour mon plus grand bonheur, indiquant l'heur du lunch. Je sorti de la classe tout en fouillant dans mon sac a la rechercher d'argent lorsque tout a coup on me souleva de terre et je fus jeter sur une épaule, comme un vulgaire sac de patates. Mon assaillant parti en courant vers la cafet.

**K&L**

Mon agresseur, qui n'était nul autre que Emmett, entra dans la cafet a la course. Il se dirigea vers une table dans le fond et me lança sans aucune délicatesse sur un chaise.

-Ouille... Emmett tu pourrai être plus délicat. Dis-je tout en me massant la fesse droite.

C'est a se moment que je me rendis compte que nous n'étions pas seul a la table. Il y avait assis deux chaise a ma droite la belle grande blonde de se matin. Emmett s'assit a cote de moi et l'embrassa. J'en déduit que c'était sa copine. A cote de la blonde il y avait la petite brunette, qui ressemblait a un petit lutina avec ses cheveux dans toutes les direction et a ses cotes le blond. Il restait une chaise vide a ma gauche et je pensais savoir a qui elle appartenait. A un certain jeune homme aux cheveux de cuivre et aux yeux émeraude. Je rougis en réalisant que tous me regardais.

-Euh... Bonjour, dis-je timidement.

-Alors IziiBii je te présente Rosalie, ma copine. Alice ma petite sœur et Jasper son copain, qui es le frère de ma copine. Dit-il tout en énumérant les personnes autour de la table.

Rosalie c'était évidement la belle blonde. Elle me fit un magnifique sourire a faire pâlir les gens de pub de dentifrice.

-Enchanté! Emmett n'a pas arrêter de me texter a ton propos. Il voulais absolument nous présenter IziiBii. Dit-elle en riant.

Je rougit furieusement au surnom qu'elle m'as donné a cause de se cher Emmett.

-Je m'appelle Isabella mais vous pouvez m'appeler Isee ou Bella comme vous voulez.

-Et que pense tu de Bee? C'est beau non? demanda Alice en sautillant sur place.

Ouah une deuxième Alie! Hi merde! Alice Rosalie et Emmett continuèrent de débattre a savoir qui allait me trouver le plus beau surnom. Je secoua la tête décourage. Il était vraiment sympathique. Je les aimais bien. Jasper me fit signe de la main et se pencha sur la table pour me chuchoter.

-Tiquète, son toujours comme sa! Tu verra tu va t'y habituer! Mais attention ne parle pas de magasinage devant Alice. Il murmura cette dernière phrase que je me demandais si j'avais bien compris.

Soudain Alice se mis a sautiller sur sa chaise et a taper des mains!

-Bonne idée Jazz! Bella tu viens magasiner avec nous en fin de semaine, dit-elle tout en me fesant des yeux de chien battues.

Oh non... pas du magasinage!

-Alice, mon amour, laisse le temps a Bella d'arriver en ville avant de vouloir l'emmener dans les magasin.

-Mais... dit-elle avec un petite moue triste.

-Lice... sil te plait, soudoya Jasper avec un petit regard.

-Bon ok... mais tu n'y échappera pas, me dit-elle en me fusillant du regard.

J'éclata de rire.

-Alice, tu ne me fais pas peur.

-Ah oui... c 'est que tu n'est pas encore venu magasiner avec moi!

-J'ai déjà vécu pire je suis sur!

-Je ne pense pas non

-oui

-non

-oui

-Stop! Cris Emmett. Sa suffit les enfants!

Je tira puérilement la langue a Alice avant que l'on éclate toutes deux de rire. Je vis Rosalie se joindre a nous pendant que les garçons secouait la tête, découragée. Je partie avec mes deux nouvelles amies, bras dessus bras dessous, pour aller nous chercher a manger. Rosalie remplit son plateau au complet. Je la regarda bouche-bée.

-Rosalie, dis-moi pas que tu vas manger toute sa ? lui demandai-je en lui pointant son cabaret.

-Ahha non il y a le trois-quart pour Emmett! Je ne mangerai jamais tous sa!

-J'espère je commençais a m'inquiéter!

-Mais non voyons, il faut bien que je garde se corps de rêves! dit-elle tout en nous montrant son corps en fesant une pirouette.

On éclata toute les trois de rire. On paya nos repas et nous nous dirigeames vers la table. Mais arriver a celle-ci, il y avait un mystérieux jeune homme assis. Un jeune homme aux cheveux de bronze. Il se retourna en nous entendant arriver et encra ses yeux dans les miens. C'était comme si le temps s'arrêtais. Il n'y avait rien d'autre a part ses deux émeraude qui me fixait.

**K&L**

C'était comme si le monde c'était arrêter. J'étais complètement figé sur place. Ses deux émeraude qui me regardaient fixement m,empêchais de faire tout mouvement. Je ne pouvais bouger. J'étais paralysée. Complètement. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne restait que nous deux. Plus rien n,existait. Tout a coup, son regard se glaça. Il me jeta un regard furieux, se leva de la table et quitta la cafétéria en claquant la porte.

-ouah.. la bonne humeur lui... dit Rosalie en s'asseyant a cote d'Emmett.

Emmet s'empressa de lui voler le plateau et se mis a manger comme un porc. Rosalie lui donna une bonne claque derrière la tête avant de prendre sa sandwich et sa pomme. Alice alla s'asseoir a cote de Jasper et il commencèrent a partager leur repas. Je m'assit a cote d'Emmett et commença a manger tranquillement.

-T'inquiéte..., me dit se dernier la bouche pleine, ... sa lui arrive souvent de péter des coches comme sa... c'est.. normal chez lui..c'est ... Edward.. c'est tout.

Edward. C'est comme sa qu'il s'appelait alors... il avait un très beau prénom. On mangea dans la joie et les blagues. Emmett nous fesais toujours rire avec ses blagues plate et stupides. Mais un petite partie de moi se demandais ce que j'avais bien pu faire a Edward pour qu'il sembla me détester autant. Je n'avais rien fait pourtant.

**K&L**

Le reste de la journée c'était dérouler tranquillement. Edward m'évitais a tout pris. J'avais sports en commun avec Rosalie. On s'était beaucoup amusé toutes les deux. Je les adores tous en faits. Je me sens bien avec eux. Je parle évidement de Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et Alice. Car je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire pour Edward car il m'avait éviter toute la journée. La fin des cours arriva rapidement. J'était a mon casier lorsque Rosalie me rejoignit. On se dirigea toutes les deux vers le stationnements tout en discutant. J'adorais discuter avec Rosalie, elle était comme la grande sœur que je n,avais jamais eu. En sortant sur le parking, je remarquais un attroupement devant ma Camaro.

-Ah ses jeunes ils n'ont jamais su sa une Camaro merde!

-Quoi c'est a toi se magnifique bolide, me répondit ma compagne, les yeux grands ouvert!

-Oui pourquoi? c'est si étonnant?

-Euh.. oui! c'est une voiture de collection! Elle veux dans les 10 chiffres!

Je souri. Chouette Rosalie sy connaissais en voiture. Je ne suis pas la seule fille. Dans les dents Alie !

-Comment l'as tu eu? Me demanda-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers ma voitures pour l'examiner de plus près.

Le troupeau devant ma voiture ses dispersa au fur et a mesure que l'on approchais. Lorsqu'on fu arriver a cote de celle-ci , ils étaient tous partient. Rosalie en fit le tour 3 fois, les yeux équartiller, avant de l'inspecteur de fond en comble. Tout y passa le moteur, les banc en cuir, le coffre avec les subs que j'y avais mis, la radio neuve avec prise auxiliaire. Elle était vraiment impressionner et je dois dire que cela me rendais fière. Emmett, Alice et Jasper nous rejoignirent eux aussi et regardèrent ma voiture avec admiration. Je regarda autour de nous et regarda Edward, leur frère, accoter sur un magnifique Volvo grise. Il me regardait avec un je-ne-sais quoi dans le regard, un mélange de fureur, de crainte, de peine et d'admiration. Nos yeux restèrent connecter un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Emett vienne me supplier de lui laisser faire un tour de voiture. Je lâcha le regard d'Edward pour me tourner vers Rosalie et Emmett qui se chicanaient pour savoir qui allaient faire un tour en premier. Je secoua la tête découragée. Je me détourna et regarda dans la direction d'Edward pour voir que celui-ci n'était plus la, sa Volvo partant dans un nuage de poussière.

**K&L**

-Non c'est moi!

-Non j'l'ai demander en premier!

-Pppfffftttttt même pas vrai!

Cela devais bien faire 15 minutes que Rosalie et Emmett se battait pour savoir qui allait faire un tour de ma voiture. Alice, Jasper et moi étions assis sur la chaîne de trottoir, a les regarder se battre décourage. Étant tanner de les entendre se chamailler et voulant rentrer a la maison, je me leva et me dirigea vers ma voiture. J'ouvri la portière, m'assis sur mon siège et descendis la fenêtre.

-bon a plus les copains! Moi je rentre!-

-Mais la! Je voulais faire un tour! chiala Emmett.

-Un autre jour! dis-je en lui tirant la langue.

-Moi aussi je vais pouvoir? me demanda Rosalie.

-Oui Rosie tu vas pouvoir! aller a demain !

Je démarra et parti en trombe de la cours d'école, fesant presque faire une crise cardiaque a plusieurs élève encore sur le parking. Le trajets du route fut cour, mais mes pensées étaient occupé par un seul chose, un seul personne. Edward. Il m'intriguait. Je me demandais pourquoi il mhaissais. Je ne lui avait rien fait pourtant. Je ne lui avais même pas adresser la parole. J'arrivais chez moi en 10 minutes et me parqua dans le parking, ma mère n'ayant pas de voiture ce déplaçais a vélo. Je rentrais dans ma maison et monta directement dans ma chambre. Ne contant pas sortir se soir, j'enfila mes ''habit de grand-mère'' comme dirai Alie. Un pantalon de jogging ainsi qu'on grosse veste a fleur en tricot. Je descendi ensuite en bas, ou ma mère était en train d'essayer de faire a souper. J'arrivais dans la cuisine d'où sortais un odeur de brûler. Mais qu'est ce que ma mère fesais encore!

-Mom's s'il te plaît cesse se carnage, dis-je en voyant l'état dans lequel elle avait mis ma cuisine, ma belle cuisine toute propre.

Je lui enleva le couteau des mains

-Mais ma chéri, laisse moi cuisiner!

-Mais maman, ce n'est pas de la cuisine que tu fait, c'est un massacre! Premièrement, quand on coupe un légume, on met une planche a découper. Puis c'est comme sa qu'on coupe.

Je lui montrai comment couper les légumes, puis la fit sorti avant qu'elle ne mette le feu a ma belle cuisine. Je prépara rapidement un saute de légume et poulet et nous passiames a table.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'entête a vouloir faire la cuisine mom's , tu le sais bien que c'est un désastre!

Ma mère me fusilla du regard et me tira puérilement la langue.

-Très mature mom's, très mature.

-Bon okay, c,est un désastre a chaque fois que je suis dans une cuisine. Alors peux-t-on arrêter de parler de mes talents culinaires? Alors toi ta première journée?

-Très bien!

-t'es tu fait des amis au moins?

-Oui mom's! il sont vraiment très gentils! Je vais bien m'entendre avec eux! Et toi ton travaille?

-Très bien ! Il sont vraiment sympathique au poste. Et le shériff, ouff...

Je vit ma mère rougir. Euh... attendez. mais mère qui rougit en parlant de son boss!

-Il te plaît en ?

Elle hocha la tête vigoureusement. Je rit au comportement enfantin de ma mere.

-Son nom?

-euh..

-Mom's tu sais que je vais le savoir de toute façon!

-Charlie Hale. Il a deux enfants Rosalie et Jasper Hale.

-Hahahahha! Se sont mes deux nouveaux amis! Se serait drôle que tu sortent avec leur père!

Je vis ma mère rougir a cette possibilité. Je secoua la tête décourage et monta me coucher, la laissant faire la vaisselle. Arriver dans ma chambre, je pris mon Iphone pour répondre a Alie et vis que j'avais cinq nouveaux messages. Le premier était de Alie.

_'' Hey ma chérie! C'est sa! A peine arriver dans ta nouvelle ville_

_que tu m'oublie déjà :'( aller donne moi de tes nouvelles chipie. :) _

_xxxx Lie''_

Je rit et secoua la tête. Comment pouvais-t-elle penser que je l'oublierai,

_'' Coucou ma Lie! Mais non je ne t'ai pas oublier!_

_Je n'ai juste pas encore eu le temps de te répondre!_

_Vous aussi vous me manquer terriblement. Mon nouveau_

_lycée est pas trop pire. Je me suis même_

_déjà fait des amis, tu les aimerai il sont géniale!1_

_J'ai même rencontrer un fille qui aimais aussi les voiture. Tu vois _

_je ne suis pas toute seules :P_

_Je t'aime ma belle tu me manque! _

_xxx Isee''_

Le deuxième message était d'Emmett évidemment.

_'' Iziibiibii! Dit a ma Rosiiie que c'est moiiii_

_quii va faiire un tour en premier :'( :) _

_Aller Princesse au dodo! Et je passe te chercher _

_demain matin! Jpeux conduire ta toto:: :0 Steuplait!_

_3.C.'' _

J'éclata de rire! Sacré Emmettt!

_'' Mimi chérie, Tu peux toujours passer me prendre demain_

_mais n'espère pas mettre une seul de tes pattes sur le volant de ma toto _

_c mon bébé pas touche! grrr _

_Isee''_

Je vérifia le prochain message! Je ne connaissais pas l'expéditeur.

_'' Isabella Swan! T'a pas intérêt a laisser mon gros nounours_

_toucher a ta voiture avant moi! _

_bis Rosiie''_

Ah Sacrée Rosalie!

_'' Ben non Rosie t'inkiete ;)_

_a demain _

_xxx_

_Isee''_

Prochain message.

_''Bella! mouah mouah mouah tu ne m'échappera pas!_

_Magasinage en fin de semaine ! mouah mouah moiuah_

_Steuplait! :0 face suppliante! _

_Lilice''_

Et merde. Magasinage avec Alice. C'est plutôt mort certaine! Je crois qu'elle et Alie s'entendrai bien.

_'' On verra ;p_

_Isee''_

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_'' Nah t oubliger :p _

_Lilice ''_

Je secoua la tête découragé et lit mon dernier message.

_'' Tinkiet, jai pris toute les cartes de credit a _

_Alice ;p _

_Jazz''_

Haha sacrée gang de mongole ! Mais bon je les aimais comme sa! Je mis son réveille matin et me coucha, avec deux émeraude hantant mes songes.


End file.
